The more the merrier
by Waterose56
Summary: When the group take on a few more survivors whats the worst that could happen. Main character focus is 10K and my characters. But the other characters won't be glossed over. Please give it a go and I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note**

 **Ok I'm just gonna jibber jabber in this bit just to explain a tiny bit of what my oc's look like. But I will describe them a bit more throughout the story. This is just a quick look at their appearance.**

 **Zara**

 **Zara is average height 17 year old British girl. She isn't skinny but not fat either. With her long brown hair and Hazel eyes she has a kind glow to her. You would tend to find her wearing a once white zipped hoodie and skinny jeans. Around her neck she wears a silver rose necklace, given to her by her Mum, covered by a silk scarf wrapped around her neck with the two ends dangling across her chest. She also wears black fingerless gloves and a beanie.**

 **Noah**

 **Noah is Zara's 10 year old brother. With lighter hair and brown eyes he is shorter than other kids his age but that doesn't change the amount of bravery that comes with this young boy. He wears a moss green jumper and jeans. Like his sister he wears a necklace around his neck but instead of a silver rose on a chain it is a wooden bird attached to a cord given to him by his Father. He also wears a beanie on his head**.

Chapter One

Relaxed, yet cautious, Warren's eyes were fixed on the road heading towards a small town they could see in the distance. With 10K and Addy in the back of the pick-up truck and the others in the passenger seats, not a word was said as they were all in a world of their own. With rain starting to fall Doc caught a group of Z's from the corner on his eye, mindless and usual they wandered the terrain. "Kid!" He shouted.

Without replying 10K stood up and aimed his gun at the Z's head. Three bullets and the four Z's were down. With a cheeky smile on his face he returned to his seat not bothered by the rain. "Everyone be on their toes!" Warren order approaching the beginning of the town border. "We don't know how many Z's are in here." Entering the town their attention was however drawn to a series of gun shots and devilish sounds of angry Z's. It seemed that they were not alone.

Panicked and scared Kira ran behind her daughter towards a deserted town in hope of finding something, anything, for her son who was laying lifeless in her arms. With the bullet wound in his shoulder getting worse and blood seeping through the recently placed dressing she picked up speed, sprinted past the town border, through a collection of crumbling houses, heading towards the local hospital that was visible from her position.

Seeing several Z's head towards them, Zara pulled up her gun ready to stop them in their path. Determined to get her brother to safety she navigated around the unfamiliar town hoping to get to the hospital as quickly as possible.

Reaching the hospital door Zara swung it open only to be greeted by a hoard of Z's swiftly turning their head towards the three of them. With her hand on her Mum pushing her back she bellowed, "Run!" And with that they ran through the now familiar path littered with fallen Z's. With her Mum and brother now in front of her she turned her back to kill as many Z's as she could. One by one they fell. Running backwards however caused Zara to fall. Hitting her head on the gravel bellow. Conscious yet dizzy she tried to keep the Z's off her. Unable to focus she thought she was about to die. Covering her face in fear she waited for death.

Yet that was not what happened. Hearing several swift gun shots she moved her arm from her face and saw the Z's dropping before her.

10K got into position on the roof of a nearby building. Any second later and the girl would have died. Counting his kills under his breath he continued to watch out for his other team mates making sure that he had their back.

Doc ran over to the fallen girl whilst Addy went to get the mother and child. Leading them into an old abandoned house the others followed behind them. "10K! Get to us when you can!" Warren shouted at the boy still on the roof. Nodding his head he stood up and started to jump roofs heading to the house.

Once inside Addy help put the boy on the wooden table in the living room. The older woman with tear filled eyes began to beg in a British accent. "Please help him. Please!"  
Without being asked twice Doc went to inspect the limp boy on the oak table. "What's his name?" He asked.  
Hearing panic in her mother's voice the girl answered for her. "Noah...His names Noah."  
Doc looked back at the boy who was now slightly conscious. "Hi Noah my names Doc and I'm going to help you get better."  
The young boy nodded his little head. "Where's... Mummy and... Zara?" He asked breathlessly. That question caused the now named women to get into the boys view.  
Looking up at the people before her Kira asked," please... Can you help us?" Warren looked in her teary eyes. "Let's wait for 10K and we'll talk then."

Five minutes later they heard rustling coming from the kitchen area. Guns at the ready the waited for whatever caused that noise to come round the corner.

10K's head swung around the corner and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "Damn it kid you scared the crap out of us." Doc explained. Slightly smiling he entered the room and joined the others.  
"10 did you manage to get a look at the hospital?" Addy asked looking at Noah.  
"Doesn't look raided just full of Z's" he replied and looked towards the person on the table, "What happened?" Kira began to answer the question everyone wanted to ask.

"We were just on our way back to our camp when we saw a group of smugglers rummaging around. Without them noticing Zara climbed a tree and began to shoot. As predicted they shot back. Thinking they were all... You know dead... We walked back to our camp. However one was still alive and he blindly shot his gun hitting Noah in the process before he died... Please you've got to help us." She begged.  
"We'll help. We'll move out when we have a plan but don't worry, we'll help your son."

Moving into the other room, with Doc and Noah still in the living room, they began to put together their plan. "Ok," Warren began, "were going to pick up whatever we can find. Addy you go with 10K, Kira and Zara and I'll go with Vasquez (did I get his name right?) and Murthy. You guys will take the left side of the hospital and we'll take the right. From what I can tell there are three floors. So it should be a quick go in, kill Z's, get medicine and come out alive sort of thing, we'll set of soon."

Now alone in one of the rooms in the house Zara pulled her hat off her head and hissed in pain as she tenderly touched the bump beginning to form on her head. Not hearing him enter she jumped as 10K began to speak. "I... Um saw you hit your head back there."

"Yeah, just a little bit though. It doesn't hurt that much"

Without replying 10K pulls out his water bottle and handed it to Zara. "Here, put this on the bump. It's still cold so it'll slow down the swelling." Accepting the bottle she smiled and placed it on her head.

"So, 10K huh? I've never met someone called 10K. Is it an American thing?" She asked trying to make conversation.

"Nah, it's the number of Z's I plan to kill. I'm almost at 5,000 at the moment." He replied with a proud expression on his face. "You're from England right?" Zara nodded," how did you get to America?"

"Well three years ago my family and I went to America for a holiday. I had never been to America before so I was really excited. On the last day, we were heading back to the airport and... You know IT happened. Zombies and stuff. Well we couldn't leave. So we jumped from place to place just trying to survive," her expression began to shift," It was going well, surviving and stuff, but then my Dad got hurt and um Mum had to... Yeah." Staring blindly at the floor she remember the scene from four months ago replaying in her head.

Feeling that he should say something he sat next to her, "I know what it's like... To have to mercy someone you love. When the Z's first appeared I had to mercy my Pa. My Mom died years before." 10K then joined Zara in looking thoughtlessly towards the carpet. "All of us here have lost someone. But, just remember the ones who are still around. That tends to keep us from giving up hope."

Minutes later Warren appeared in the door way. Causing the two teens to look up. "Get ready, were leaving in five." Giving back his bottle and standing up Zara heading to the door before turning back to look at 10K. "Thank you by the way." 10K followed her to the living room where they went over the plan again and prepared to get ready.

 **Authors note**

 **Hope you enjoyed it please leave a review it'll help so much. I was planning on having 10K and Zara in a relationship but not a lovey dovey relationship but more of a close friend relationship. Whatcha think? Please let me know :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Heading quietly towards the hospital entrance not a sound was made, coming closer to the large white door Warren extended her hand and pulled it open creating a daunting creek of a sound. The lobby, now empty, showed nothing but torn red velvet chairs spewed across the wooden floor littered with a collection of unknown… things. Instantly scanning the area around her Zara, alongside her mum, Addy and 10K, headed to the far side of the apocalyptic hospital. Leaving the corridor she turned to enter a patient's recovery room. Finding bottles of aspirin and other forms of medication she looked for anything that may be proven useful until she moved to the next room. They continued to scan each room on the first floor before regrouping ready to ascend to the next floor.

Being last to arrive Addy shook her bag, still on her shoulder, to indicate approximately how much she had acquired. "Right," Warren began, "The second floor is the wards so there might be pretty much anything up there, even Z's so keep a look out. Same as before, you guys," She began pointing to the half of the room where Zara and the others stood, "Take the left and we'll take the right." Nodding their heads they began to climb up the stairs.

This time deciding to stick together as a pair, instead of looking around individually, 10k and Addy went to one ward whilst Kira and Zara headed straight to the end of the daunting corridor and decided to work their way up. Entering the 'Willow' Ward with nothing but a flickering lamp lying there shamefully, for light, the two flicked on their torches and gave the room a quick look other before opening drawers and cabinets to pick up anything they could find.

"Wouldn't it be quicker if I take this room and you take that one?" Zara proposed now standing at the reception desk after empting the room behind them. "I'm mean we're in the same Ward, so it shouldn't be a problem." Seeing the concerned face of her mother she decided to add another statement. "The quicker we search the rooms, the quicker we can get the medicine to Noah."  
"You're right," Kira sighed, "BUT, if anything happens you call me straight away. You know what Warren said. Who knows how many Z's are here."  
"I'll be fine, we've only run into like three Z's and even they were a tad occupied." With that Zara continued to progress into the room opposite whereas Kira took the room directly to the right.

Once entering the room she could see that a large chunk of the floor had cracked and split up reviling large scraps of metal scaffolding blindly sticking out of the damaged rubble. Seeing a collection of Medicine cabinets she eagerly began to make her way towards it keeping a keen eye on the floor below her, making sure that she doesn't trip up on anything causing her to land into one of the metal rods. Chuckling slightly as she opened the doors to revel rows upon rows of medicine she began to place them all in her bag hoping that something here will help make her brother better.

"Ok, Zara, I've emptied this room." She could hear her mother explain.  
With her focus still on the medicine cabinet she returned, "Alright! I'm in here!" Unaware that her loud statement attracted a Z's who had been lurking mindlessly in the shadows. Turning round the corner Kira's heart skipped a beat as she witnessed a Z's violently running towards her daughter.  
"Zara!" She cried. Zara was unable to react fast enough and struggled to release her knife from its strap. Without thinking twice Kira launched herself at the Z in hope of giving her daughter enough time to get her weapon out. However all did not go to plan. Kira grabbed the Z buy the shoulders and pushed it forward launching it towards the metal rod impaling the Z… and herself.

With the knife now freely in her hand her world seemed to stop as her eyes returned to her mother only to see her limp body facing a still live Z. She jumped up and mercy the Z right in the skull with one violent stab. Swiftly turning to face her mother, who was still slightly conscious, she noticed that the rod did not pierce far enough to penetrate the skin on the other side. Slowly taking her mum off the rod she calmly placed her on the floor back leaning across the wall.

Coughing blood Kira wearily looked towards her fearful daughter. Hand caressing her check she smiled weakly. "You've got to keep Noah safe." She explained. Refusing to believe what was happening Zara shook her head and tightly shut her eyes.  
"No… Don't go." She said hand tightly pressed on her wound. "I need you. Please!" With one hand still firmly pressed down she began to scourge in her bag. "There's got to be something in her!" She mumbled under her breathe. Carefully lifting up her hand to touch Zara's she caught her attention and they stared at each other.  
"Listen," Kira began slowly," You know I'm not going to make it. I need you… to be a strong woman. To look after your younger brother." Zara's vision blurred as tears blinded her vision.  
"Please…" She begged beneath the warble sound of her fearful voice.  
"You're such a brave girl." Her breathing became shallow as her skin began to lighten up to a sickly pale. "You stay with these people, they're good people." Zara's head dropped as she heard her mother speak softly. "Make sure you… both behave yourself." Zara chuckled slightly looking back at her mother once again. "Remember what your father always said. 'Never give up before it gets hard, otherwise what's the point.' I love… you bo...th…" Hearing her mother breathe her last breath she tearfully held her head and lowered her carefully to the floor.

Forgetting that this was to happen she looked back at her mother hearing the devilish sounds of a Z. Shaking uncontrollably she stood up and pointed her pistol towards her mother. Never thinking that she would ever had to do this, she spoke under her breathe. "Kira Helen Grant, I give you…Mercy." Pulling the trigger the body of her deceased mother went limp. Distraught Zara fell to the floor and began to drown herself in her tears.

 **Author's note,**

 **Hope you enjoyed and I hope that it was effective. Please leave a review it really means a lot. :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note.**

 **Thank you so much LaughLikeTheJoker and Anna97 for reviewing. It means so much to me to see that you guise enjoy my work. Thank you as well to everyone who has followed this story. Honestly it really helps me enjoy writing these stories as I know people enjoy reading them. Thank you guise so much. Anywho on with Chapter 3 :3**

 **Chapter three.**

Trapped in a world of her own, distraught and alone she continued to cry as she sat in front of her recently deceased mother lying there unrecognizable on the floor. Hearing her name echo in her head she was pulled back to the real world as she felt a hand being gentle placed on her shaking shoulder. "Zara, it's me Addy." She nodded slightly telling her that she heard. Addy pulled Zara in a tight hug in an attempt to comfort her. Only just, through her water filled eyes, was Zara able to see the figure of 10K standing in the door way unaware of what to make of the situation before him.

10K, loitering in the doorway, turned to see Warren, Vasquez and Murphy. He left the girls toe them aware of the situation. "Hey, guys," He began as he tried to find the right words, "Something happened." He proceeded to tell them how they managed to loot every ward and was surprised to see that Kira and Zara were still in their first Ward. With their guns ready they entered only to see Zara crying on the floor on her own. Realising what happened Addy attempted to head over and comfort her.

Back in the room Addy, still hugging Zara, began to calmly talk to her. "Hey… Zara, I know you don't want to but we've got to get going. We have the medicine that your brother needs and we have to get them to him." Addy explained, "We can bury her if you'd like." She suggested as they both began to stand up. Zara said nothing but nodded her head. Seeing Warren and the others come round the corner she smiled weakly and headed out of the room. Willingly Vasquez picked up Kira's limp body and followed Zara out of the hospital.

Returning to the house Vasquez, 10K and Murphy entered the house to give Doc the medicine whilst Warren, Addy and Zara remained outside to bury Kira. Placing their version of a tomb stone on the newly made mound Warren and Addy shared a glance before returning to the house leaving Zara to her thoughts.

"What's the plan then?" Vasquez asked once they all assembled in the dining room.  
"We have to let them come with us." Addy exclaimed, "There's no way their gonna survive out there on their own."  
Murphy, sat on the arm of the chair, inputted his opinion. "Let's be honest here, can we really handle an extra two more people? Especially since their kids."  
Addy's newly formed face of disgust turned to confusing as Vasquez pitched in his idea, "For once I agree with Murphy. This isn't a mission to be bringing kids on."  
"We can't just leave them on their own!" Addy protested, "Besides they're not useless."  
"Listen," Warren softly ordered, "Addy's right."  
"Thank you."  
Then Warren continued, "But so are they. We can't risk the lives of any more people for the sake of Murphy."  
Thinking that he should say something 10K decided that it was his turn to speak. "How about we tell them what we're doing and if they still wanna come with us then who's stopping them. They'll know what's at risk."  
"The kid's right." Not realising that he was there all faces turned simultaneously as they heard Doc's voice. Standing up straight after leaning on the door frame he reported, "Um… I've patched the kid up and he's starting to wake up."  
"I'll go get Zara." Addy said leaving the room and heading outside.

Everyone was in the room when Noah started to emerge. Looking down towards her little brother Zara smiled seeing his eyes begin to open. "Hey buddy," She spoke with a soft comforting voice. "How are you feeling?" She asked placing a hand on his back as Noah began to sit up and hug his sister.  
"Better." Noah turned to face Doc, "Thank you Doc." He said with a beaming smile on his face. It only lasted for a second for he scanned the room to find that his mother was not there. "Where's Mummy?"  
Her face, returning to the expression it showed earlier, looked directly at Warren. "Could you please give me and my brother sometime alone?"  
"Of course." Warren replied. Leaving the room the group followed leaving Zara alone with Noah. Before he left the room however 10K turned around to see Noah being pulled into a hug by his sister as he saw her eyes beginning to well up again. Pulling the door behind him he left the two alone.

"Umm… Noah. Mum's not… here anymore." She explained looking at her brothers confused face. "She saved my life. Noah I'm so sorry." Looking towards the floor trying to hold her tears she felt the small hands of Noah touch hers, causing her to face her now teary eyed brother in the face.  
"Zara. It wasn't your fault." He explained, "If it wasn't for me getting in the way you wouldn't have had to go into the hospital to get medicine…." The two remained in the room reassuring each other that neither of them we at fault. Forty-five minutes later Zara returned to the Dining room where everyone had patiently waited.

Addy stood up from her chair and pulled Zara into a hug. "Where's Noah?" She asked calmly.  
"He's asleep at the moment." She replied being released from the hug.  
Addy, leading Zara to a chair, nodded at Warren who began to explain their proposition that would affect the lives of everyone there.

 **Authors note.**

 **Hope that was ok, sorry it might have sounded a little meh. Please tell me what you think as it would help a lot. :3 I'm having a hard time to think of what scenario I could drag these characters through so if you have any idea's I would love to hear them. You can either post a reply or send me** **a message. If I use your idea I WILL give you credit as it was your idea :3 Bai guise.**


End file.
